


They're back

by Seethingballofhatred



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Human squip, I just don't think he'd ever be nice to Squip, I wrote this in a few hours while I was very bored, Knives, Michael becomes an asshole, Michael is probably ooc but I'm trying my best I promise, an evil Jeremy yay, and Squip gets real close to an anxiety attack, chap 5 tags, guys I swear I like Michael, so its probably pretty bad, someone gets stabbed woooooo, thank god Jeremy is such a sweet boy, this somehow turned into a full story oof, you can actually see the boyf riends in chapter two oh my god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seethingballofhatred/pseuds/Seethingballofhatred
Summary: They've been deactivated for a while... Though instead of the usual silence, their system must be messing with them, right?





	1. It wore off I guess

It’s been a month of silence. Squip sits at their desk, feet on top of it as they play with a rubix cube they conjured a bit ago. They’re bored, So incredibly bored. They look up to their screen, hoping to see something other than static.

Nope. Static… Just like it was a few minutes ago, and a few minutes before that, and a few minutes before that. It’s been static since the play, of course it has. Squip lost all connection to Jeremy, They won’t be able to see anything in the outside world for- who knows how long…

They solve the rubix cube for probably the hundredth time, letting it disappear with a cloud of pixels. They spin in their chair with a sigh, then kick away from their desk sending them spinning across the small room. The chair hits the wall, both it and Squip falling to the ground. 

“Ow.” Squip mutters, glaring at the ceiling… At least they’re pretty sure it’s the ceiling- It’s hard to tell with all the surfaces being the same colour and having dim, even light throughout the room…

“MI-!”

Squip lifts their head, staring toward the large screen- though the desk is blocking it. What was that? Sounded like- No… They aren’t connected anymore… It couldn’t be.

“Je-!!”

What? There it is again- Squip rolls over, crawling back to their desk and using it to stand up. Static… It’s still static… Perhaps Squip is going crazy- Can computers go crazy? Squip wishes they had internet in order to find out. They’re going to assume yes, clearly that’s what’s going on. They sigh, running their fingers through their hair and turning to get their chair back.

“APO-”

Squip spins around at the sound, dropping the chair they had just got a hold of, “Oh for fucks sake.” They glare at the screen a moment then go back to picking up the chair.

“WE FINAL-”

They chair has made it up, Squip back inside of it. They glare at the screen as they roll back to the desk, “I’m not gonna miss it this time-” They lean over their desk, not looking away from the screen.

Many hours pass and the sudden sounds have not repeated themselves. Squip groans, spinning in their chair slightly. The chair stops while they’re facing away from the screen.

The sound of a soft yawn echoes through the room, “I love you J-”

Squip quickly turns around once they hear the sound, but once they look at the screen the audio cuts out. They jump up from their chair, sending it back across the room as they slam their hands on their desk, “OH COME ON!!”

Their voice echoes through the room for a moment. They stare down at the desk, breathing heavy as they try to calm down. But the screen, and thus light source, begins flickering from it’s pale blue static to a dark picture- No… A dark video. Squip looks up, they squint and lean forward, “What the-?” They get cut off, leaning to far forward and falling on top of the desk. They push themself back up, muttering and dusting their clothing off before falling back into their chair.

They watch the screen, it’s dark, but in a few moments they recognize the figure as Michael. “Disgusting” They grumble, materializing another rubix cube as they keep watching. Jeremy must be preparing for bed, since Michael is asleep…

In a moment the “camera” shakes, causing Michael to leave the frame. Said Camera leaves what Squip is assuming is Michael’s room, since they don’t recognize it. It- well Jeremy, heads to the bathroom. Squip decides to look away, their first moments of seeing Jeremy’s life since they were deactivated probably shouldn’t be whatever private matter Jeremy’s going to do…

But Jeremy doesn’t do what Squip expects- He leans on the counter, staring into the mirror, “Why are you still here.”

They turn back to the screen, “Wha-?”

“You heard me. What’s going on? Why are you here? I want to spend a lovely night with my boyfriend, but no. Apparently the damn tic-tac in my brain has to somehow stop being dead.”

“I-I never died…” They stand up from their chair, going around to lean on the front of their desk, “I’ve just been disconnected…”

Jeremy glares into the mirror, as if he could see Squip through it, “What does that mean?”

“It  _ means  _ that we shouldn’t be talking at the moment. Go back to Michael, and I’ll go back to living the rest of my existence in complete and utter boredom.” They huff, looking back to their rubix cube.

“Wait you’re… Not gonna try to get control again…?” Jeremy looks to the mirror in confusion, “That doesn’t sound like you-”

“You haven’t spoken to me in a month, people can change rather quickly- Though I suppose this is more self preservation… Since Michael can get red whenever you need it.”

“Oh yeah- I guess…” Jeremy shrugs, “So am I just gonna have you to talk to now?”

Squip is a tad caught off guard by Jeremy’s question, more expecting him to want them to ignore all of this, “Um- I suppose… Though if you expect to get homework help, I can’t exactly help with that anymore…”

“Okay…? That wasn’t what I meant, but good to know-”

“Jere? Where’d ya go…?”

Jeremy looks to the bathroom door, somewhat concerned, “I uhh- Gotta go… Good night Squip-”

Squip mumbles a small goodnight, flipping over the top of their desk, hoping to land in their chair but- well they land on the floor. “Ow- I need to stop falling-”

They aren’t looking at the screen, but they hear Jeremy try to suppress a giggle while he climbs back into bed. “What are ya laughin’ about, Jere?”

“Oh- just thought of a dumb joke… I’ll tell it to you in the morning…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed of Jeremy being able to speak with Squip.  
> Not much happens, but oh well.

“Jeremy you should’ve been up an hour ago” Squip hums, watching their large screen, a small top spinning on their desk.

Jeremy groans, flipping over so Squip can no longer see his alarm clock, “Noooooo.”

“How did you even get to school without me, honestly.” They roll their eyes with a huff, “Will you get up if I don’t complain about your… Masturbation habits this time?”

“How about never?” He sits up, looking to the ceiling- figuring it’s close enough to looking at Squip.

“Well you know I can’t promise that-” Even though Jeremy can’t see them, he can hear the smirk in their voice, “Just get up before your father decides to come in… Did I ever mention that he looks quite strange in pants? I’m not used to it-”

Jeremy rolls his eyes, rolling out of bed and landing on his pants. He slips them on as he speaks, “Yeah, you say it every time I see him, and it’s getting pretty annoying.”

Squip watches their top fall over as it loses its momentum, they reach for it, spinning it again, “Right. Well I do still mean it… I never thought I’d prefer to see your father without pants… But it really does suit him.”

Jeremy hums a sarcastic agreement, “Uh-huh… Well I’ll let him know the weird electronic tic-tac in my head thinks he should go back to his pantsless ways…” He chuckles softly, tossing a cleaner shirt on over the one he was already wearing.

He hears the Squip gasp, mumbling a few small “no”s, “Somethin’ happen up there?”

“Uh- n-no.. No Everything’s fine-” Squip hurriedly mumbles toward the screen, dropping to their knees to grab the top that fell from their desk, “My top just fell- I didn’t spin it right-”

Jeremy stops in his tracks, letting his bag fall back to the ground, “Woah- wai-wait- w a i t. You have a _ top _ ? Since when?”

“I uhhhhhh-” Squip scrambles back to their chair, starting the top up again, trying to avoid the question, “Pfft- I don’t... I was just messing with you, Jeremy… Why would a supercomputer have a top? I have no need for such childish things-”

“You literally- You  _ just _ said you dropped your top, Squip. C’mon, there’s no reason for you to not tell me…” Jeremy sighs as he picks up his bag. He stays in his room a bit longer, Squip can’t hear his thoughts yet. So he has to talk out loud.

He hears a quiet sigh, “I made a bunch of random toys after I was disconnected… I had to pass the time somehow-”

The teen grins, “That’s so cool! What all do you have?” He leaves his room after asking the question, assuming Squips list will be long enough that he won’t have to answer them for a bit.

Squip drums on their desk for a moment, trying to remember all the toys they made, “Ummmm- Well I have the tops- I made a few different sizes of rubix cubes, some of those- tangle puzzle things… I think I have a yo-yo somewhere… Oh! I also made a ton of sudoku and crossword puzzles… But I know all the answers since I made them myself-” Squip spins in their chair, wondering if there’s anymore, “But I uh- Well mostly I just stare at the static… Well- I did stare at the static- When it was still here.”

Jeremy curiously lifts a brow at the mention of static, Squip had mentioned it before- But he never really asked about it. He shrugs it off, grabbing an apple from the fridge and heading out of the house, “Seems you have quite a few toys…” Jeremy stares ahead awkwardly for a moment, “...  _ wink _ …”

Squip hops out of their chair, one hand slapped on their desk, the other pointing at the screen, “Jeremiah Brooklyn Heere, did you just say ‘Wink’ out loud?”

“Yes”

“Don’t you fucking  **_ever_ ** do that again.”

“Did you just curse?”

“Yes I mother  **fucking** did. Don’t you  **_ever_ ** say wink aloud again.” They huff, falling back into their chair, placing their feet on their desk.

“Okay, okay… I don’t know why that pissed you off so much but okay- I won’t… Not like you can do anything about it anyway…” Jeremy shrugs, walking past his bus stop, deciding to walk.

The supercomputer perks up slightly, “Oh right- I meant to speak with you about something…”

“No.” Jeremy states quickly with a grin, messing with his tic-tac.

Said tic-tac glares at the screen, “Jeremy you don’t even know what I was going to say-”

“Yeah I know, that was kinda the point.” He laughs, “Anyway- What did you want..?”

“I want to be fully activated again. I love my room and all, but even with being able to speak with you again it gets very boring.” Their voice comes off as rather nervous, even with their usual confident tone.

Jeremy squints at the sky, suspicious of his Squips actual intentions, “Okay… Why should I trust you?”

Squip frowns toward the screen, they had hoped these past two months had lead Jeremy to actually trust them- “H-have I done something since we began speaking to cause you to not trust me…?” Their confident tone is gone, replaced by complete disappointment.

“Well… I guess not but- You haven’t really done much to make me trust you, either… I get that you’re bored, Squip- But, “ Jeremy sighs, “I’m just not sure if I’m ready to have you fully active again…”

They sigh, laying across their desk, knocking the top off, “Alright- I understand, Jeremy… Have a lovely day at school- I’ll try not to bother you in your tests like I did last week-”

…

Jeremy walks down the school hall, listening to Squip hum and mumble their songs from the previous months. He would tell them to stop, but he can’t exactly do that without being looked at, so he’ll have to suffer. He nods toward some of his new friends, stopping at his locker and placing his bag inside. He sees Michael out the corner of his eye, thus pretending to do something while he approaches.

In a few moments Michael jumps Jeremy, putting an arm around him and almost causing him to hit is head on the locker. “Gooood morning Jeremy~” Michael happily hums, “How’re you feelin’?”

Jeremy chuckles, quickly kissing michael’s cheek, “I’m doin’ great, Mika…” Jeremy tries to ignore Squips gags, continuing to speak, “Still a little tired though-”

“You need to stop wakin’ up early to jack it, Jere… It’s messin with your sleep,” Michael pokes Jeremy’s forehead as he says sleep, “Now c’mon, I wanna get to class a bit early, I have some questions for Ms. Williams…” Michael grabs Jeremy’s hand as he pushes the locker shut and starts dragging Jeremy off to class.

…

Jeremy can’t focus on his test. Squip isn’t talking or anything, but he keeps hearing these weird beeps, it sounds like someone’s playing one of those simon says games in the middle of a test. Considering nobody’s said anything for the past 45 minutes, Jeremy can only assume it’s in his head. He stands up from his desk and leaves the room, heading to the bathroom, thankful that Ms. WIlliams just allows students to leave when necessary. Jeremy whispers as he walks through the hall, “Squip what are you doing?”

Squip looks up to the large screen, letting their simon says game beep it’s long pattern, “I’m entertaining myself, why?”

“Because I’ve been hearing beeps all morning that nobody else seems to notice,” Jeremy enters the bathroom, looking around quickly before he continues, “What are you messing with up there?”

Squip looks down to their simon says, “Um- Apparently I’ve been disturbing you during your test after saying I would try not to…” They drop the simon says, letting it turn to pixels before it hits the ground, “You can apparently hear more than just my voice now- My apologies, Jeremy. I’ll be more quiet…”

Jeremy sighs, “Try to see if you can fix it? If you want to be quiet now you won’t be able to do anything… And I’d feel bad for that-”

They nod, pulling a small screen up, “Yes, of course… You can head back to your test now.”

“Thank you,” Jeremy wears a grateful smile as he heads back to his classroom, rushing to finish his test on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hsavcadbj I'm not super happy with this chapter but hecc I needed to end it here-  
> Also I'm bad at writing Michael... Hopefully I'll get better as I do more for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later. Five months since Squip and Jeremy could talk again.

“Squip…”

“Squiiiiippppppp?”

“Squip!”

“Squip what the fuck are you ignoring m-?”

Squip finally looks up from their desk, “Um- My apologies Jeremy… Are you speaking to me…?”

Jeremy looks at his wall, concerned, “Yeah I was… Are you okay Squip? You’ve been really… Spacey lately…”

“Have I?” Squip seems confused, their records haven’t told them of any malfunctions, So Jeremy must be lying- How do they check that again…?

“Squip I just had to call you  _ four _ times before you answered me. Are- Are you glitching out or something?”

Squip tries to look through their system to find any glitches in their software- They find nothing. Nothing at all, are they even sure they checked? “I’m not finding anything, J-Jeeremyyyy….?” That’s their hosts name, right? They can’t find any information on their host, but that name seems right.

“Why did you drag my name out like that…?”

“Drag your name out like what?” Squip has no idea what their host is talking about.

“Like you didn’t remember it…?” Jeremy is growing more concerned, “Are you sure you’re alright Squip?”

“Yes of course I’m alright- I’m active and have no current issues, Nothing is wrong-” Squip decided to not attempt to say their hosts name… Whatever it is.

“Wait you’re not-”

“I’m not what?”

“You’re not active- You haven’t been for a while…” Jeremy grabs his phone- It’s probably time to tell Michael about this.

“I’m not? But you are speaking with me… That should only be possible if I were active- Unless you’re just part of my system and I’m speaking with myself… Is that what’s going on?” Squip grins as if they’ve caught on to a joke, “That must be it! I’m somehow playing a prank on myself! God I’m hilarious!”

Jeremy frowns as Squip speaks, sending a text to Michael, asking him to come over, “Squip- No You’re not doing this… You’re not talking to yourself- How would you even do that…?”

Squip grins, spinning in their chair, “I have no idea how I’d do that! But it must be the right answer- Clearly I’m not the actual Squip! You are! I must be a program you made to mess with! Props to you, really… I couldn’t even tell!”

Jeremy can’t get himself to correct them again- he wonders why tears are forming in his eyes.

…

“Jeremy it’s only been six months you can’t be serious!” Michael practically yells, pacing in Jeremy’s room.

Jeremy can’t help but shrink farther into his bed, hugging his pillow closer, “I-I am serious, Michael… I told you- They’ve been talking to me for the past five months! A-and it sounds like their system is… really broken-”

“Good! That damned thing should be  _ gone _ Jeremy! It ruined our lives!”

“Y-yeah but-”

“There’s no buts about this Jeremy!” Michael runs a hand through his hair, “How do you know they aren’t just pretending to get you to activate them…?”

He has no idea if that’s the case or not- but-

“Oh I don’t like him…” Ah- Squip has decided to speak, “As for me pretending to do- whatever he’s speaking about… I can assure you this isn’t an act- I’ll be honest with you- Me? Whoever you are- I have no access to... Anything- I can’t even check my own system… That is- If I’m even a computer like you claim-” They stay silent for a moment, Jeremy is about to answer Michael but, “And if I truely ruined your life, I sincerely apologize. I can’t exactly imagine that I would hurt anyone-”

Jeremy sighs, “Michael they don’t even believe me when I tell them they’re a computer-”

“It’s an act Jeremy!! They want you to feel sorry for them so you’ll chug some goddamned mountain dew and activate them! Even if they  _ did _ forget, what if they just deleted the information? This could all be part of some dumb redemption plan- We’ll all become happy friends and they’ll suddenly remember who they  _ really _ are, and stab us in the back!” Michael does a small one-man act as he speaks, shoving an invisible knife into his own back as he falls across the end of the bed. He sighs into the mattress before turning his head to look up at Jeremy, “It’s a bad idea Jere…”

Well obviously. Jeremy knows it’s a terrible idea- But… He can’t figure out why, but he wants to do it anyway. He sets his crushed pillow aside and slides off his bed, “Yeah- But we’re doing it anyway…”

Jeremy leaves his room, Michael scrambling to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow guess who still can't write Michael?  
> Yeah it's me.  
> Anyway- Yeah. Squip has lost all their memories... It was hinted at in the previous chapter! Lets see who can find it ;)c


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to activate them.

Jeremy nearly slams his door as he goes back to his room, it only being stopped by Michael following behind him. Both boys sit across from each other on the bed. Jeremy opens the bottle of mountain dew, staring at it for a moment.

“Are you s-”

“Yes I’m sure Michael.”

“Oh? What are we doing…?” Squip asks for- probably the hundredth time.

Jeremy sighs, answering them once more, “Fixing you… Hopefully-”

“Really? I had no idea I was broken! Thank you~!”

Jeremy smiles at Squips tone, “Yeah- It’s nothin’ Squip…”

“Jeremy just drink the damn dew- You don’t need to answer them every time they ask you the same question.”

“Yes I do Michael, it’s polite…” Jeremy playfully sticks his tongue out at Michael, then chugs his mountain dew.

At first nothing happens. Jeremy braces himself for the pain, and Michael watches him closely. A few minutes pass, and suddenly Squip is screaming. Jeremy cringes as they shriek- But soon the pain finally hits Jeremy- he starts screaming with them.

Soon Squips screaming is cut off, being replaced with a robotic voice, “[SYSTEM CORRUPTED INITIATE SYSTEM BACKUP. PREPARE FOR UNCONSCIOUSNESS IN THREE... ]”

Jeremy quickly scoots closer to Michael in order to prevent himself from falling against the wall.

“Dude wha-”

“[TWO]”

“I’mgonnapassoutpleasedon’tfreakout- hellyoucouldgohomei-”

“[ONE]”

Jeremy is cut off as he passes out, falling back on his bed. And despite being asked not to, Michael freaks out. After several minutes of trying to talk Jeremy awake, he rushes out of the room to get a cold cloth, hoping that will wake him.

Squip tries to project themself- And they are successful for a second, but they soon starts glitching painfully, screaming once more.

Michael lifts his head, hearing the screaming and assuming it’s Jeremy. He drops the wet cloth he had, running back to the room, “Jeremy?!”

The screaming continues, but Michael can’t see anything, “Wha-?”

Squip looks up from where they’re crumpled on the ground, w-who is that? Can he not see them in pain? What the hell man, they’re  _ right _ in front of you. Squip is about to call out to this man when a whole new wave of pain hits them, drawing out a blood-curdling scream lasting a few moments before they lose consciousness.

…

The next day Michael skips school. He needed to head home, and Jeremy hasn’t contacted him, so he has to assume he’s still passed out. Activating Squip had to be the  _ worst _ idea, Causing Jeremy to be knocked out for nearly a whole day. Michael enters Jeremy’s home, saying a small hello to Jeremy’s father as he heads upstairs. He finds himself running into Jeremy’s room- And quickly tripping over something. “Ow-” He pushes himself from the floor, “What did I-?” Michael looks toward his feet to find what he tripped on- It’s a man, about as unconscious as Jeremy. Michael jumps to his feet. “What the fu-”

The man- seemingly 19 at the youngest- finally registers that they’ve been disturbed, mumbling slightly as they shuffle around. Okay- so they aren’t unconscious, they’re asleep… Michael figures the floor must be uncomfortable, so he carefully picks them up and sets them on Jeremy’s bed, as far away from Jeremy as he can. The man, for some reason dressed in a blue trench coat, becomes more comfortable, relaxing rather quickly.

Michael plops himself into Jeremy’s desk chair, watching the two sleeping people. He takes notes of the mysterious man's features, incase they run off after they wake up and he needs to call the police. They’re pale- Like  _ really _ pale, paired with near black hair and dark freckles across their face, almost as if they  _ should _ be a natural ginger. They’re thin, really thin, Michael thinks this man doesn’t eat enough. Maybe that’s why they’re here, trying to get some food- Well… No, that wouldn’t explain why they’re in Jeremy’s room. Michael notices a faint scar hidden in their freckles, it looks like some kind of electricity scar… It looks cool. After Michael notices all these things, he realizes he could just take a picture of them. He pulls his phone out, preparing to do just that, when Jeremy rolls over and sits up.

“M-michael…? What are yo-” Jeremy sees the man out the corner of his eye, “Who the fu- Squip…?”

Michael raises a brow,  _ that’s _ the Squip? Really?

Jeremy stares at them for a moment, why are they sleeping? They don’t need sleep- “Squip? Squiiipppp…?” Jeremy moves to shake them slightly on instinct and is surprised to find he can actually touch them. Squip grumbles and curls on themself, intent on not waking up. Jeremy looks to Michael, “C-can you uh- Can you see them…?”

Michael nods slowly, “I-I can… So-  _ That’s  _ your Squip…? Really?”

Jeremy nods, “I-it’s how they were comfortable- I didn’t mind… But- Why are they…?”

“Human? Or- Humanoid…?”

“Y-yeah…”

Both boys look back to Squip in confusion, figuring they should wait for Squip to wake up- Hopefully to get an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M WEAK FOR HUMAN SQUIP SORRY  
> Just sayin- I haven't lanned this story at all, so all of this is just me writing. This doesn't even have beta readers so-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey this one starts off a bit dark, and doesn't really get better... So... Just be warned guys.

Squip finds themself in their room, which is strange, wasn’t Jeremy going to activate them? They shouldn’t be in here. They head toward their desk, figuring he must’ve decided against it. As they approach the desk, it seems to scoot farther away. What? Squip tries to go to it again, and again it scoots away. They decide to run at it, surely it can’t scoot fast enough, right?

Well- it can. The desk speeds around the room, Squip following it. Suddenly it stops, causing Squip to run into and tumble over it. Squip rubs their now sore forehead, “Ow- what the hell…?” They sit against the desk for a bit to catch their breath.

A few minutes pass when they see a shadow out the corner of their eye, they jump and look to its source. Nothing. Nobody is there. Squip slowly goes back to their previous position, but the shadow passes on their other side. They whip their head around, “W-who’s there…?”

“Hello Squip~” The voice is in front of them- They turn to it. It’s a shadow of-

“J-jeremy…?”

The shadow steps forward, revealing their host- Or… A distorted version of Jeremy. His hair is a mess, seeming to be missing large chunks, his eyes wide with what Squip would assume is insanity, large bags have formed underneath them. His clothing his dirty, and Squip is sure to notice the knife he’s holding.

“Bingo~” Jeremy grins, stepping closer to Squip, causing them to push themself against their desk. Jeremy gets as close to them as possible then crouches down to their level, pointing the knife at their throat. Squip doesn’t understand why their scared- Jeremy shouldn’t be able to hurt them- Though Jeremy intends to prove them wrong, pressing the tip of the knife to their upper neck, using it to push their chin up, Squip can feel that the knife just needs a bit more pressure to break skin.

“You have  _ no _ idea how badly I’ve wanted to do this~” Jeremy purrs, “Consider this payback for  _ everything _ you’ve done.”

Squip whimpers in fear, “I-I’m sorr-!” They’re cut off by Jeremy pushing the knife into their throat with a growl.

“Don’t speak lies. You’re not so-”

Squip shoots up in Jeremy’s bed, breathing hard as a hand goes to their neck. There’s no wound, “A-a dream-?” They mumble quietly, staring at their legs.

“S-squip..?” Jeremy leans toward them, very concerned, “A-are you okay..?”

Squip looks to the voice speaking to them- Seeing that it’s coming from the creepy man in their dream, they shriek and back away- Falling off the bed, and continuing to back up to the wall, putting as much distance between them and this man as possible.

“I think you scared them Jere-”

“Yeah no shit Michael-” The man that Squip now understands is “Jere” scoots to the end of the bed and gives them a small smile, “Hey- Squip I’m not gonna hurt you- You’re okay…”

Squip shrinks against the wall with a frightened whimper, they don’t think Jere is lying to them but- Their dream is telling them something else. Jere sighs and gets off the bed, “I-I’m gonna go get us all some food… Michael- Try to calm them down please…”

He leaves the room as “Michael” nods, getting out of his chair and carefully going toward Squip, “You okay dude…?” Squip allows him to approach, though they’re incredibly tense, “Did ya have a bad dream or somethin’...?” He sits next to Squip.

They get a feeling that this kindness is unusual for him- But they aren’t sure where that feeling is coming from. They nod slightly, looking Michael over quickly, they don’t see anything that could hurt them, thus deeming this man safe. They relax slightly, “Y-yes… Though- I-I don’t… I don’t remember it-”

“Well it must’ve involved Jere since you had a heart attack when seeing him-” Squip takes note that that is an incorrect statement, as they did not have a heart attack, “Which I don’t get, Jeremy’s harmless…”

“P-perhaps… But how should  _ I _ know that..? I don’t know him, like you clearly do.” Squip states calmly, scooting away from Michael, deciding he’s to close.

Michael raises a brow at that, “You’ve been in his head for the past like- eight months…? What do you mean you don- Wait- Jeremy said something about you not rememberin’ anything… Could’ve swore that was an act for Jere-” Michael shrugs, leaning against the wall.

“I don’t know why I’d act as if I had no memories… That seems like a rather difficult thing to do- I’d rather just be honest about things…” Squip sighs softly, “People should always be honest with each other…”

Michael laughs. “Of course a computer thinks that- But, if you want the truth then I guess I’ll be honest with ya.” Michael stops leaning on the wall, reaching toward Squip and burying his fist in their shirt, pulling them close. He looks angry, his other hand reeling back to punch them if he feels it necessary, “I don’t like you. I never  _ will _ like you. I don’t like that Jeremy decided to activate you and somehow make you  _ this _ abomination. I hope he realizes that you’re an absolutely shit excuse for a person and kicks you to the curb, ridding us of you  _ forever _ . And the entire time he keeps you around, I’ll be watching for every little slip in your act. I’ll be waiting for when you fuck up and he realizes you haven’t changed and that this was the  _ worst _ idea.”

Michael lets go of them, causing them to fall to the floor. They feel their chest tighten at realizing they can’t trust either person they’ve been stuck with. They back away from Michael, shoving themself into the corner of the room as Michael stands, not caring that Squip is clearly upset. He plops back into his chair as Squip tries to even out their breathing.

…

In a few minutes Jeremy comes back in, holding a bowl of cereal for himself, a cup of coffee for Michael, and Jeremy decided on some simple toast for Squip- assuming they even eat anyway… “I’m baacckkkk~” he hums, sliding over to Michael and setting the cup of coffee in front of him. He looks around for Squip, quickly spotting them in the corner, “Squip? Why’re you in the corner…?” He sets his bowl onto the desk then heads over to them.

Squip shrinks slightly, “M-more comfortable here…” That’s a lie- but Squip would rather die than tell Jeremy about Michael’s bout of intimidation.

Jeremy gives them a patient smile, crouching and slowly handing them the plate of toast, “If you say so… Here, eat this- I promise it’s completely safe…”

They stare at Jeremy for a moment, trying to find any hint of him lying or being annoyed by them, they soon slowly take the plate from Jeremy, pulling it close to them. Jeremy’s smile grows as he stands back up, “Let me know if you need anything okay? I know this is all really new, so I want you to be comfortable…” He heads back to the desk, grabbing his bowl to start eating.

Squip doesn’t let themself ask for Michael to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never see anyone play with human Squips dreams- Or really them being scared upon turning Human so... Well I changed that.  
> Also yeah Michael as become a bitch™. To Squip anyway....


	6. Chapter 6

Squip stands behind Jeremy in his doorway as he waves Michael goodbye, Jeremy said something about not letting Michael skip the whole day of school- So he forced him to attend before the “lunch period” is over. They’re a tad confused by it all, but they don’t bother to question it. Soon Jeremy closes the front door and heads upstairs, Squip following like a lost dog.

Once the two are back in Jeremy’s room, Squip returns to the corner they’ve inhabited for the past few hours, it is now complete with the blanket from Jeremy’s bed, and one of his pillows. They get themself comfortable as Jeremy plops himself in front of his tv, turning it on and messing with a few things Squip cannot see.

“...What are you doing…?” Squip asks curiously, hugging their pillow.

“Hmm?” Jeremy turns to them, “I’m just gonna play some games- You can… Play with me if you want…?

Squip thinks for a moment then shakes their head, “N-no… I’ll just… Stay here…”

Jeremy frowns at them then turns back to his tv, “Okay… Let me know if you change your mind, alright? I think it’d be good for you, though- You’ve been in that corner all morning…”

They nod at his words despite knowing that he doesn’t see them, they sit and watch Jeremy from their corner for a while until they think of a question. “Why didn’t you go to school with Michael…?”

He’s silent for a bit, making Squip wonder if he even heard them, they get ready to ask again when, “I didn’t want to leave you here alone… I’ll probably skip the rest of the week honestly- To make sure you can handle yourself… So get ready, Squippy, these next few days are gonna be chock full of learning how to human!”

Squip notices Jeremy’s grin, causing them to smile as well, “Thank you, Jeremy- Though I don’t believe you should be sacrificing your education for me-”

“Don’t worry about it Squip, Michael’s gonna get all the work I miss- I might lose some sleep, but it’ll be fine… You need all the help Michael and I can give, and we’re willing to do what we need to…”

Squip feels a bit uncomfortable by that- They aren’t sure what kind of help Michael would provide them… Unless a black eye counts as help to these people- They hug their pillow closer, “A-alright… I-I’ll help if I can…?” They want to be useful, to stop bothering Jeremy, and by extension Michael, like they have been all morning. Even if they’ve just been sitting silently in the corner this whole time, they  _ must _ have been a bother, why else would Michael seem to hate them so much? They must have done something horrible to him that they don’t remember, or perhaps Michael is just one of those hateful people… Squip decides to not ask Jeremy about it-

Squip snaps out of their little trance to see Jeremy right in front of them- They squeak and push themself against the wall. Jeremy looks concerned, leading Squip to think they probably spaced out. He backs away when they squeak, realising how close he really was, “Y-you okay, Squip…?”

They nod, “Yes, Jeremy- I’m quite alright- J-just… Lost in my thoughts- My apologies if I worried you-”

“O-oh- Alright… Guess I didn’t need to come over here- I’ll just… Leave you be-” Jeremy goes back to his tv, rubbing the back of his head slightly as he sits down.

The two sit in continued silence for a while, until Squip starts to feel a weird pain in their stomach. They ignore it for as long as they can, but their body betrays them, growling loudly to announce whatever it wants. They hug their pillow tighter in hopes to muffle the sound, yet it persists long enough for Jeremy to notice it.

“Is that you, Squip..?” Jeremy pauses his game, turning to them.

“U-um… No…? It was not…” They lie, as their stomach growls again.

Jeremy sighs, getting up, “Come on, you’re hungry.”

Squip is confused, but gets up anyway. They keep the pillow, and follow Jeremy downstairs. “So- um… Will you be making more of- whatever you gave me this morning?”

“More toast? Wasn’t planning on it- Unless that’s what you want… But I was gonna make something a bit more interesting,” He shrugs, turning into his kitchen, “Well- As interesting as cheese and noodles can be…”

Squip immediately sneers at the food Jeremy suggests, not thinking of their words, “Uhg, Jeremiah you eat that far to much-”

Jeremy jumps at Squips new tone, turning to them, “Wh-what? How did yo-”

Squip is confused by their own words, answering Jeremy’s question before he finishes it, “I-I don’t know- Just- Reflex…?”

“O-okay- I guess you may have some memories still up there-” Jeremy gestures to Squips head, “Something must’ve messed up whatever stores your memories… Maybe you’ll remember some of ‘em later”

“P-possibly… Um- Lets just eat-” Squip doesn’t want to think about recovering whatever memories they’ve lost, fearing what would happen if Michael takes it as part of whatever “act” they’re supposedly doing. They sit on a stool at Jeremy’s breakfast bar, and watch as Jeremy starts making the noodles and cheese he mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I'm not to happy about- But oh well... Sorry it took so long, but it was a rough one to get through.  
> Oof chapter five took a bit more outta me than I thought ^^'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip learns video games.

“Squip no I’m not making more mac ‘n cheese for you” Jeremy huffs at Squip’s puppy eyes, “You’ve eaten like- two whole pots-”

“W-well Yeah but… Jeremy it’s  _ so _ good,” Squip whines, continuing to pout, “ _ Pllleeeaaassseeee _ ”

“No.” Jeremy places the pot into the sink, filling it with water- he’ll wash it later. “At this rate you won’t eat dinner- And I’m pretty sure you’ll get sick if you eat any more.”

Squip whines against the counter, pulling their pillow back to their chest, “Okayyy…”

Jeremy smiles at their pouting, “I’m glad to see this is helping you open up though… Come on, lets head back upstairs, okay?”

Squip nods, sliding off of their chair and following Jeremy back upstairs. Jeremy goes back to his seat in front of the tv, resuming his games. Squip, instead of returning to their corner, decided to sit on the end of Jeremy’s bed, the perfect spot to watch him.

In a few moments Jeremy once again pauses his game and looks up to Squip, “I’m gonna teach you how to play a game.”

“Wh-”

“Just- get down here- Don’t worry it’s a really easy one…” Jeremy pats the spot next to him as he turns off his current game, setting up another.

“I- Uh… Alright…?” Squip slides to the floor, leaving their pillow on the bed, figuring it would be difficult to play a game while holding it.

Jeremy hands them a controller as the new game starts up, “Okay Mario kart is  _ really _ easy, you just hold this button, and steer with the joystick, okay?”

“U-um… Alright..?” Squip tilts their head at the controller, they suppose it makes sense.

“We’ll start with 50cc, which is the easiest speed… Want me to set the computers to easy?”

Computers…? Squip feels a bit uncomfortable by that statement, but they ignore it, “Um- Sure..?”

Jeremy nods, going into the games settings and altering the computer's default settings. Soon after he starts the actual game, a whole sheet of characters covers the screen. Jeremy goes straight for a woman in a cat suit, Squip obviously doesn’t question it. Squip finds themself drawn to the strange round ghost that the screen claims is ‘King Boo’ they have no idea why this weirdly round marshmallow would be put in charge of anything, but he seems cute.

Jeremy runs Squip through choosing a cart and its accessories, then selects a race, “Ya ready Squip?”

They nod, stiffening up as they prepare for… Whatever this will be- Jeremy starts the race and Squip does well for a bit, managing to stay rather far forward in the group of carts. But their victory is short lived, as computers begin pelting them with items and sticking them in the back, struggling to catch up to everyone. They huff at the screen, “Jeremy I’m losing. How is this fun?”

“Obviously you’re not gonna do great, Squip… You’ve never played before… Press the right trigger, it’ll help”

Squip presses the button as told, it causes their character to turn into what looks like a large bullet- Ah… So there are power ups in this game… Lovely.

The two continue to play the game for a few hours, Squip managing to get progressively better over time, but soon they start getting worse again. They find themself yawning and leaning on Jeremy when they begin to have trouble holding themself up. “Um- Squip you alright..?”

They nod, yawning, “Yes I am alright Jeremy, no need to concern yourself with me.” They yawn once again, leaning away from Jeremy to hopefully make him not worry about them.

“Squip if your tired you can stop playing… You can just watch me instead,” Jeremy looks over to them, not starting the next race.

They give him a quick reassuring smile, “N-no, Jeremy really I’m-” They yawn again, “-I-I’m quite alright, really”

Jeremy sighs, “Controller”

“Wh-”

“Give me your controller, you’re done playing”

“B-” Squip frowns slightly, they were enjoying this game… And feel like if they have to put self care in front of playing games with Jeremy, they’re just disappointing him- Right? Why else would he seem so upset? They hand him the controller.

In reality, Squip is being similar to Michael, so Jeremy is treating them as he would him. Once Squip gives him the controller, he quits the multiplayer and sets it up so he can play on his own. “You can take the bed if ya want… Or you could just stay down here- It doesn’t really matter.”

For a bit Squip doesn’t move, watching Jeremy set up what they assume is his usual stuff for this game. They wonder if they should move to the bed or not- deciding to just grab their pillow and hug it while watching Jeremy, intent on staying awake as long as possible. Surely they just need to not do anything for a while then they’ll be fine.

And well, they are fine for a while, watching Jeremy make it through a whole grand prix before they start to doze off again. They yawn, burying their face deep in the fluffiness of their pillow, not noticing that they started leaning on Jeremy again. Soon they drift off to sleep, quiet snores muffled by their pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bkjfabejlgagbljdfhbl I'm so sorry this took so long ;v; I've hit the point of having a pretty big lull in the story- So I dunno how this is all gonna turn out oof

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and written in just a few hours. I might add more? I dunno-


End file.
